An Ancient Power Returns
by draehydraxis
Summary: due to my pc being swiped i will not be updating this story any time soon. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Prologue**

As wizards go the old man looking into the future was one of the strongest there is. His accomplishments through the years have been things of legend and myth. Having no family but wanting to pass on his power he gazes into the future to see what will become of the world and who might have need of such power. In 1974, 1500 years in the future, he sees a wizard war that looks like the dark is going to win. The battles are horrendous and innocents both magical and non were dying. Not seeing any hope of the War being one by those currently fighting his hopes for that time were grim. Moving a few years further ahead he discovers a couple, the wife being pregnant is still in the middle of said war.

Something about this woman strikes him as familiar. The eyes were the same as a student he once had, Balthazar. Deciding it shall be her child that he will pass on his powers to he casts a spell on the child in the woman's womb which drains most of his magical core into the baby. Along with a large chunk of power he also sets up protections on the child until it will be of age to gain the rest of said power. He also copied over a complete knowledge of all the spells and magic (potions, rituals etc.) that he held or had seen in his travels through time to the unborn lad.

Lily Potter was looking out at the Halloween sky rubbing her stomach. She had an odd sensation pass over her and felt a huge magical spike near her, or was it in her she could not be sure. Having just found out she is pregnant and knowing her family has a history of children being carried 3-4 weeks past due, even though the kids always seem to come out healthy. She did not like the idea of bringing a child into this war nor did she care for being pregnant that long. The magical spike faded about as fast as it came but she knew something about her child would be different.

**Miles away in Hogsmede;**

Professor Dumbledore was interviewing a witch for the position of divination teacher when she suddenly fell into a trance like state, her voice grew rough and her eyes glazed over. She started speaking "_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to those whom had thrice defied him. The dark lord will mark him as an equal. And neither shall live while the other survives. The one with the power to defeat the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _

Albus Dumbledore quickly hired the witch and left to the ministry after finding a note saying that his next appointment had been called away and would like to meet with him later. Albus hoped that nobody had over heard the prophecy that was made but he suspected that the one he was supposed to be meeting had heard some part of it and had gone to tell his master.

Lily Potter just enjoyed the clear warm Halloween evening and noticed how weird the moon looked it was red with bluish green ringing it, like an eye and she shivered thinking it was a sign that the war would change and not in their favor. Little did she know that it was not a sign for the bad but the good.

**Chapter 1**

**12 years later..**

A young lad of about 11 sat in the middle of Diagon Alley eating an ice cream and watching a group of red heads out shopping. His thought of having his family with him, not his aunt and uncle, but his mom and dad made him turn away. He went to get up when he had seen Hagrid and bumped into a cute little red head about his age. He quickly apologized and introduced himself. This left the young girl stunned. About then Hagrid had gotten to him and guided him on to their next stop. He never did catch the girls name and spaced it for a while.

He next saw her on the train to Hogwarts after he had sat down with a red haired boy he vaguely remembered seeing in Diagon Alley and had come through the barrier with since no one had told him how to get to the platform. He didn't see her glance his way as he turned his head to look at his owl Hedwig. When he turned back she was gone.

That night at the feast he found out her name as she was sorted into Slytherin House. When the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin he almost let it but not wanting to deal with the blonde ponce he had met earlier that was sorted into there as well he asked it not to and wound up in Gryffindor.

As the year progressed he got the chance to talk to her a couple of times and started to secretly meet with her to visit and talk. They had decided that this summer they would meet up in Diagon alley and act like they knew of each other and make it seem like they were only just acquaintances.

And so it was that they had become friends even though when they passed in the halls they pretended not to see each other and then snuck off to meet with each other at nights when they could.

It was one of these nights that they had discovered they had been found out by 2 Gryffindor red heads that aside from a bit of ribbing swore they would tell no one they knew about them and would leave them in peace.

The friendship had started to develop further but no one noticed. They denied the fact for quite some time. It was the summer before the 4th year that it all came out between them.

**3 years later...**

The Halloween night was unusually warm for the Scotland weather. The Moon was an unusual shade of red, but highlighted with a bluish green ring. If anyone were to look at the moon it would look like an eye was watching as though the sky were alive.

Up in the boy's dorm of Gryffindor tower, a young man of 14 was busy preparing for a feast and ball he would never make. As Harry Potter stood before the mirror trying to tame his unruly hair after his shower so that he could be presentable for his date. Harry was going to the ball with none other than Daphne Greengrass. The two had decided that it would be a great way to try an show the spirit of this ball which was to help promote better inter-house unity. What Harry never knew was that he was never going to make the ball.

As Harry finished the last of his preparations Ron yelled up the stairs " get a move on Harry we are going to be late."

"Just a minute Ron, I just have to get this tie right." shouted Harry. As He undid the bow tie and started over, a strange feeling came over him and he let out a pained scream which brought his friend running. Ron entered the dorm room just in time to see Harry vanish into thin air. Stunned momentarily Ron was at a loss. Suddenly he went running down the stairs and through the portrait hole leaving a very confused Hermione behind as she was his date for the night. Hurrying to catch up to her date Hermione caught Ron just as he reached the stone gargoyle that was Dumbledore's office.

"What the hell is the matter with you Ron we are supposed to be going to the dance not the headmaster's office." Asked Hermione as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll explain inside!" exclaimed Ron as the gargoyle leaped aside to allow Dumbledore out who was startled to see the two youth standing before him. "What can I do for you Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? I was just heading down to the ball."

"It's Harry professor! he just vanished right before my eyes, and not while using his cloak." said Ron trying not to yell.

What happened next was surprising to both youths as they were grabbed by the arm and vanished reappearing in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore moved swiftly up the stairs to the boy's dorm room that they shared. Ron followed him and explained quickly what he had seen. Checking for any possible traces of trying to track Harry but came up short. With a downcast face the professor led the two youths down to the ball and informed the school that Harry Potter was gone.

Harry Potter looked around at his new surroundings. The air smelt of the sea, the breeze was light but cool. The ruins around him looked to be of an ancient castle or fortress. A low rumbling growl was heard as an ancient looking dragon came around the edge. It looked like it was either really hungry or annoyed at having been woke up. A voice from directly behind him yelled out towards the dragon, "Be still Ginfald, he is our guest."

Harry spun around to see an old man with long white hair and beard like his headmaster's but stood about 3 inches shorter than Harry. His eyes were an intense red color with a bluish green ring around them. Power radiated from every fiber of the old man's being yet Harry was not afraid. It was calming and inviting which he found quite strange. His gaze seemed to pierce your very soul. The old man walked with a staff but his steps belied his age as his movements were smooth and graceful.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. All he could manage to say was, "Who are you?"

The old man just smiled and waved his hand towards a stone pillar that had been destroyed many years ago judging by the weather worn look. Harry took the proffered seat still weary of the old man and the dragon. The old man spoke softly but yet every word held an air of confidence and power.

"My name is Myrddin Emrys though you likely know me by the name of Merlin." The look on Harry's face was one of awe and skepticism as even he knew Merlin had died close to 1500 years ago.

Merlin continued, "I can see by your face you doubt me. I assure you I am telling you the truth. I have traveled through time to give you a hand training for what you must do. Harry Potter, I have scryed into the future from my time in search of one to make an heir to my power as I do not have an heir of my own. I seen your people of this time in a war that could not be one without a lot of help. I transferred a large amount of my power to you while you were still in your mother. I then proceeded to this day to give you the training you will need. I will also transfer my remaining power to you, then use a device I have to return to my time to pass on."

Harry was shocked to say the least. It was not something he had expected to find out when he awoke today. " Excuse me sir.. er Merlin, but where are we? I mean there is no others around and I have never seen these ruins in any history books."

"We are in the ruins of the castle that was once the home to the pendragon Arthur. We young Harry stand in the remains of Camelot."

The dragon that was behind Harry reached out with it's claw and traced the scar on Harry's forehead as he did this Harry's scar burnt. Harry could feel his magic being restored from the crushing bind that was caused by a dark force on his core. Harry felt the magic just flow through him as if it were a tsunami on the constant move. His eyes started to take on a silvery green glow as his magic settled. They never returned to normal and now there was a silvery ring around the green portion. The world around Harry went black...

Else where around the UK several items started to smoke black except one which had just been used. Voldemort was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 2**

{Flashback}

_Harry Potter was on his first day of school. A beautiful red haired girl in his class was criticizing him. "I think that you should get better clothes. Yours are much too baggy and ratty to be in.", she exclaimed. His cousin Dudley came by and pushed her roughly out of the way and started to beat Harry. A loud bang and flash of light had Dudley disappearing and reappearing hung by his undershorts from the flag pole._

_The next thing he saw he was in grade 4 and his uncle was purple faced because he had done better than Dudley in school, which was unacceptable in his uncle's eyes. He went to swing at Harry only for him to disappear and reappear in the front of Big Ben in London._

_When he was 9 a garbage can blew up next to Piers and Dudley as they were beating on some little kids. Harry didn't know how it had happened he just thought it would serve them right and it happened. The boys were in the hospital for 3 weeks._

_Then came the incident on Dudley's 11th birthday while they were in the zoo first he was actually talking with a lion when no one was around which he found strange... but the weirdest thing was when he talked to a snake after setting it free and trapping his cousin in its cage by making the glass disappear and then reappear._

_Then he managed to beat a troll in the girl's bathroom in his first year after he went looking for Hermione to warn her. He actually wound up causing the floor to swallow it so that it could not move. Unfortunately it killed the troll when the floor formed back crushing it. The teachers were quite surprised to say the least._

_He was then responsible for stopping Quirrell/ Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone which ended when the possessed professor touched Harry and burst into flames and then blew away as ash._

_In his second year he discovered that he was a parselmouth meaning he was able to speak with snakes which he thought made sense as he thought about the zoo incident. Later that year he took down a 60 foot Basilisk with a small bit of help from Fawkes (Dumbledore's Phoenix)._

{End Flashback}

Harry awoke with a start. He could still feel his magic rage through him like a tsunami but it seemed to be more natural to him now ..like it had attuned itself to him better. His Aura was flashing rapidly between red, green, blue, white, silver and gold. He looked around to see the Red with bluish green ringed eyes staring at him in shock. A chill went down his spine as they stared at him it was like they were looking into his soul but in an expression of shock.

The look on Merlin's face at the surprising coloring of the boys aura was priceless. He had known that adding a large portion of his magic to the boy while in the womb would have some changes, but he did not expect that. The power the boy had was well beyond that of the old wizard himself. As he looked into the boy's magic he noticed a block that was placed there and decided to remove it the next time he was rendered unconscious which it turned out would not be long. He definitely had to help this boy gain full control as it would only increase in a year's time.

Merlin snapped out of his stunned state and handed the boy a potion and a plate of food while he checked him over for any signs of the darkness or any other injuries. Repairing quickly the physical damage to bones and muscles caused by the abuse from Harry's relatives over the years, ensuring the boy was healthy. He then went back to a caldron that was bubbling away and quickly finished off the potion he had been brewing as he added 2 drops of a clear liquid Harry would later learn was griffon tears.

The potion was cooled then poured into a mug. Merlin then handed to Harry who was told ,"Drink this it will bring your body up to the proper size and physical fitness you were supposed to be, after fixing your malnourishment from over the years." Hearing this Harry downed the contents but did not notice any differences . He looked at the man who called himself 'Merlin'.

"Are you sure you brewed it right? I don't feel..." As he was about to finish his statement a soft light appeared and started growing bright and then a pain shot through his body so badly that Merlin never got to talk to him for a week. By this time Harry had been gone 2 weeks. Merlin used this time to ensure that (1) someone knew the boy was safe and (2) the blocks were removed from the knowledge Merlin added when Harry was still in the womb and the block that was placed on Harry's power by someone else.

Back at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk lost in thought about the disappearance of young Harry Potter. He had Ministry and Order Members scouring the country side for him. A sudden flaring of the fireplace brought Dumbledore out of his thought as Harry's Godfather Sirius Black stepped into his office and slumped into a chair.

"Any luck in the search?" Asked Dumbledore

"Not yet but I hope he is found soon. I know he is still alive as the Goblin's still show his family vault and his school vault as being active. They would not be if he was dead." responded Sirius. " We have searched all over the countryside and every town and city in England. If he is still here he is under some heavy protection."

"I am sure we will find him it is just a matter of time."

Meanwhile in the Slytherin girl's dorm, a young woman with dark cherry red hair was think about a certain raven haired young man whom had disappeared on Halloween. She had been looking forward to her date with the young man only to learn he had literally vanished. Her dreams were haunted by his deep emerald green eyes. She shut the book she had been studying from and set it aside as tears started to fall. She closed the curtains around her 4 poster and added a silencing charm before crying herself to sleep again. That night she had a strange dream not of young Mr. Potter but of an old man with eerie eyes of red with a bluish green ring. He said "_Do not to worry about Harry Potter. He is safe and will be returned by the end of the Winter Solstice one year from now._"

Daphne woke with a start after hearing that and quickly put on a night cloak and her slippers and hurried to the headmaster's office. She normally did not trust the man that much but figured he might want to know about his golden boy. She reached the stone gargoyle who told her to wait a moment in the office and Dumbledore would be there shortly. It stepped aside and Daphne ran up the stairs and into the office. A soft trill caught her attention as the beautiful red and gold phoenix looked at her like he was looking into her soul. _Eerie_ she thought as she looked at the bird. At that moment a soft clearing of the throat could be heard as Dumbledore caught her attention.

" How can I help you miss Greengrass?" asked Dumbledore softly but clearly. He was standing at the top of the steps leading to his room in the top of his office.

"Professor, I had a strange dream, or vision , or I am not sure what to call it." Daphne started. Dumbledore's eyes looked shocked and then he quickly replaced it with his soft twinkle and smile he always seemed to have.

"Go on, tell me all about it." , He encouraged. He hoped that this was not just some girl's deluded fantasy.

"Well I cried myself to sleep as I have for the last 2 weeks since Halloween. But instead of the usual dreams I have been having I saw an Elderly Man with red eyes that had a bluish green ring around them. He spoke to me and it seemed so real. He said ' _Do not to worry about Harry Potter. He is safe and will be returned by the end of the Winter Solstice one year from now._' I woke up after that and came straight to you."

This time Dumbledore had not been able to hide the shock on his face. He quickly got up and moved to a book case muttering what sounded like _it couldn't be he has been dead for 1500 years_. He grabbed a book off the shelf and quickly flipped through it to a description of a man known to many as the greatest wizard to have ever lived. As he read the description the author gave of the man, Dumbledore's face paled immensely.

He turned to Daphne and handed her the book with a picture with a description for her to read. To say she was shocked was an understatement as the eyes from the dream were the same staring at her from the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke with the sun as he had everyday for almost 13 months. He had been gone over a year now. It was now the 1st of December and the cold wind was biting at the skin, despite the sun being out. He got up to start his morning training. The snow was now 5 feet deep and slowed his speed as he ran around the perimeter of Camelot's ruins. He was in great shape as his physique definitely shown. Harry was thinking back to when he had woken up after being gone for 2 weeks after taking the first potion from Merlin.

{Flashback}

_Harry awoke a week later feeling like he had been run down by the knight bus. His body was a sore and stiff from lack of movement. He looked around and saw the old man hunched over a cauldron again. Between them was a fire with a large chunk of meat turning on a spit. Slowly Harry started to rise but felt completely off balance and fell back to the ground._

_Realizing something was different he started to look himself over. Realizing he could not see very much he tried to stand up again. He then proceeded to change a pillar into a full length mirror to see what the changes looked like. He was surprised to find that he had gained several inches in both height and girth. His clothes were torn as they were tailored for his formerly thin frame. He was not sure what he was going to do so for now he just transfigured them into a warm pair of sweats and a sweater. He also enlarged his shoes and repaired them changing them from dress shoes to sneakers. _

_Merlin felt the magic being manipulated near the boy and stood up. Walking over to the fire he took a knife and carved a chunk off of the roasting beast. He then walked up behind Harry and handed him the plated food and told him to eat._

_" I have been in contact with a young woman at your school who was dreaming about you. I informed the pretty red head that you would be back by the end of the Winter Solstice one year from now. Now finish eating Harry Potter as we will begin your training immediately after. As you have just woke up after sleeping most of the last 2 weeks I think some stretching and 30 laps around Camelot's perimeter should do for a warm up."_

_Harry stretched and then ran. When he got back he was told to stretch again then they started on staff fighting and magic theory and spell knowledge. Merlin gave him a purplish gold potion and told him it would enhance his rate of learning and retention. He was also given a red muddy type potion that he was told would help strengthen him without making him look like a wall of muscle which would hinder his movement. _

_{End Flashback}_

Harry came out of his flashback to the sound of an object moving through the air towards his head. He ducked just in time to miss the staff connecting with his temple. "Stay focused!", was all Merlin said before they started into there magic practice and dueling.

The days went by more and more with Merlin teaching Harry long lost ancient languages as well as spells. By the 19th of December Merlin was finishing his last lesson on Draconian. He was so taught as he was to be the new Dragon Lord as Merlin once was. He was conversing with the dragon Ginfald while Merlin finished up the brewing of the animagus potion. He had been practicing and studying the biologies of known creatures both magical and non magical in preparation as well as human to creature transformations.

Ginfald had just finished telling Harry of the fall of the Dragon Knights when Merlin handed him the potion. It was aquamarine with silver streaks this would help him to figure out his inner animal(s) and force the transformation for the first time. Harry downed the potion and felt it going to work. He felt himself grow larger and more powerful and scales start to cover his body. From the mirror on the pillar he could see he was a dragon with deep midnight purple scales and his eyes were green with silvery blue, red and gold rings.

He then felt himself shrinking down and found himself staring at an all black lion with a silver mane and gold and green eyes. As he finished looking at this form he felt himself returning to normal. Merlin seemed surprised by the dual forms. He had expected the dragon form but not the lion. Harry had a very pleased look on his face when he saw Merlin's face as he learned it was hard to surprise his mentor.

The 20th of December saw Harry receiving a final potion which would transfer every ounce of Merlin's remaining magical core to Harry. As Harry drank the potion, the time-key activated talking the body of Merlin back to his bed in his time. Merlin's wand and staff were left in Harry's care as the old man had not been in possession of them upon his death. Harry cried for his mentor but knew it was going to happen. He gathered up the staff and wand then teleported himself to Diagon Alley as he had no fear of anyone noticing him with the changes in eye color and his hair hanging long over his scar.

He walked into Gringotts to take out some money and buy all new clothes for his others would not fit and a password protected wardrobe trunk to house his new wardrobe and the staff. When he stepped up to the Teller and asked to be let into his vault claiming to be Harry Potter the goblin escorted him to the back office where he was tested to be sure it was him. Just a simple ID test. Once it was confirmed he was led to the vault to finish his business.

After Harry had finished in the Bank he left to do the shopping he needed. He went to Madame Malkin to get new robes and proper fitting slacks and dress shirts. He then went to get His trunk from 'Trunks for all Occasions'. He also made a stop for some jeans and t-shirts in muggle London while waiting for his trunk to finish being charmed. One of the stores he stopped in sold custom armor made of dragon hide and/or basilisk hide. He donned the armor under his new school robe and teleported to the Gryffindor boys dorm room in Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 4**

Daphne Greengrass was just finishing packing for the holiday's when a house elf told her the headmaster wanted to see her. It was the 21st of December and she knew Harry was supposed to be returning today. He had been gone for over a year and she missed him terribly. She had hoped he hadn't forgotten her.

In the boys dorm where the 4 remaining boys of the 5th year were packing wondering how Harry was and if he was safe a figure materialized in the middle of the room. They looked up wands drawn only to see a tall imposing figure with raven hair and multicolored eyes standing there. A quick wave of his hand had their wands flying to it. The figure stood an imposing 6'4" and was easily 15 stones (210 lbs). It was obvious that the person in front of them was in great shape as his t-shirt clung to his body.

"You know pointing a wand at a friend is not very polite. Especially when I have been gone for over a year." This got their attention and Ron was the first to move. He walked up to the stranger and looked into his eyes trying to see any sign of his friend. Harry just lifted his hair were the scar was revealing it to all. That did it and he was mauled by the guys all trying to welcome him back at once.

In the midst of all the ruckus from their welcoming they were giving Harry, a flash of fire caught their attention as a note fell into Ron's hands. The note was in Dumbledore's loopy hand writing. '_Please bring Mr. Potter and Miss Granger with you to my office as soon as he arrives.' Harry read the note over his shoulder and said, "Well shall we go I believe Hermione is in the common room I can sense her from here."_

The 2 walked down the stairs and a brown haired blur crashed into Harry then proceeded to crush the air out of his lungs. "Get off me Hermione I am glad to see you too but I like to be able to breathe as well." Harry calmly commented. Hermione blushed as she let go of her friend. Ron quickly showed her the note (not noticing the one that fell from her hands as she clung herself onto Harry) and they headed to the office.

Dumbledore's office had 2 others besides Dumbledore in chairs there. Daphne Greengrass and Severus Snape were there waiting for the trio as the fire flared and Sirius Black entered the office. Harry glared when he saw Snape but hid it quickly. He was happy not having to deal with the ass for a year.

The new comers were all told to have a seat. Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Harry I want you to consent to answering our questions under veritiserum for validity of the truthfulness of your answers please." Everyone looked at the headmaster curiously off the statement, except for Snape as he knew it was coming.

Harry was shocked but calmly replied, "Only if everyone here takes a vow on there life and magic to never reveal what they learn from me while I'm under to anyone outside of this group." They quickly took the oath which surprised Harry when he saw Snape giving his oath. They then gave him the potion.

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry James Potter." was the response.

"Where have you been the last 1 year 7 weeks?" came the next question.

"Training in Camelot with Merlin Emrys and a dragon named Ginfald." was Harry's responded. This caused many eyebrows to raise.

"How did you materialize in our dorm room?" asked Ron. This caught everyone's attention.

"I teleported there the same way I was teleported out except that this time it was under my own power." was Harry's response

"What did you learn from Merlin?" asked Dumbledore

This was met with a lack of response until Harry commented, "That is for me to know only." The truth serum had worn off and Harry refused to take it again. Having heard what they did and not being able to constrain herself any longer Daphne ran up to Harry and slapped him. "That was for scaring the shit out of me." she said. Then she planted a kiss on his lips filed with some love and said, "And that is for coming back in one piece." Harry who enjoyed the last part pulled her into another kiss. As they broke apart he said, "I am sorry if I scared you all but I did not leave of my own doing but was never harmed the entire time I was gone. I am back now though and for good." he then looked at Daphne and said " I deserve the slap I guess but I would like to discuss the other part in more detail preferably as a couple?" he stated ending the last in a form of a question.

"What do you mean … you actually want to date this snake? Are you crazy they are all dark wizards. Harry you must have damaged your head while you were away." yelled Ron. Before anyone could shut him up he found himself stuck to the headmaster's office ceiling and the word bigot written across his forehead. Harry's eyes were glowing heavily in green, they do all the time anyway but not at a visible brightness for a lit room. All those in the office were staring at him and backing away slowly. Harry whispered though all heard it, " If you ever open your mouth again about anyone without thinking first, Voldemort's reign of terror from the first war will be mild in comparison to what I will do to you Weasley. Don't ever come near me again. We are through as friends as I can't stand bigots.

He turned to Dumbledore. I would like my trunk and such please headmaster as I would like to go through things. Dumbledore got him his trunk as he had been holding on to it so that no one got the idea to go through it and returned it to Harry. Thanking Dumbledore, Harry took Daphne by the hand and teleported out of the room. They appeared in front of the wall for the Room of Requirement. Harry did what he needed to get in and entered with Daphne following.

"First I would like to apologize for the comments made by that dumb-ass bigot. I have tried several times to get it through his head that not all of you could be on the dark lord's side as not everyone needs to be dark to be in Slytherin it just takes a large amount of cunning. The sorting hat almost put me into Slytherin but didn't because I asked it not to.", said Harry.

"Why would you do that? Wait let me guess Ron and Malfoy correct?" she asked.

"Right in one. I wish I was there so we could spend more time together who knows where things may have gone then. As it is I would like to find out. What do you say Daph will you be my girlfriend?", he was blushing at this point. Daphne nodded her head yes then jumped him and snogged him senseless as she had been wanting to do so since the second kiss in Dumbledore's office.

After leaving the room of requirement, they were stopped in the hall by Professor McGonagall. What she had to say was a bit of a shocker. "Mr. Potter as you were not around to complete your 4th year and are arriving halfway thru your 5th, you will be required to take an exam that will prove you know the material to join your classmates."

"When Professor?" asked Harry

"The 1st weekend back back after the Holiday."


	5. Chapter 5

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 5**

Harry wrote to Gringotts and asked for a meeting with someone who could discuss his inheritances with him. Sirius had mentioned to him at the end of summer a year ago and he has never gotten around to looking into.

He sent the post with Hedwig after giving her an owl treat and a good scratching of her head. She nipped his finger and then left. It had been 2 days and Harry was now at Daphne's for Christmas as Sirius was going to be out of town and gave him the choice. Daphne asked her folks and they readily agreed.

He was just sitting back down to read when Hedwig came flying through the window to him with a letter tied to her leg. He took it from her and gave her a piece of bacon off his sandwich he had next to him on the coffee table. She nipped his finger lightly and left. He opened the note and read:

_Dear Mr Potter;_

_I am writing you back about the meeting you asked to have regarding your inheritance. I would like to meet with you at 230pm today if it is possible. _

_I await our meeting as it is 4 months over due. You can bring one person with you that you trust._

_Thank you_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts bank_

Harry quickly got up and went to get dressed. He stopped by the den and asked if Daphne could accompany him to the bank. Alyssa Greengrass agreed as her daughter was on good terms with the head of the bank and it might help things go smoother.

They quickly got ready and teleported to the bank. They walked through the big double gold doors, past the guards at the door. A goblin standing near a welcoming podium looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

Harry bowing answered, " Health and wealth to you. I am hear for a 230 meeting with Ragnok." The goblin was surprised by Harry's greeting and fluent gobblygook. He quickly led them to a set of office doors at the back and down a long hallway. They were standing outside of a Mahogany and gold door. The goblin led them in and told them he will be right back with Ragnok. "Thank you Griphook." was all Harry said.

The 2 goblins came back quickly and the older one walked to Harry who stood up. " Health and Wealth to you Ragnok. I am happy you could make time in your already busy schedule to see me." I learned that there is more to my inheritance than my trust vault and I have come to find out just what all I have inherited."

"Ah yes Mr. Potter or is it Mr. Potter Emrys now. I can feel his presence on you as I had many dealings with the old wizard back in my youth." stated Ragnok. He went and sat down and asked Griphook to run an errand. Griphook returned quickly with a large stack of folders and another older goblin carrying a bag and 2 rings. The new arrival walked over to Harry and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "This is just a test to see if my suspicions are correct as I had been left strict instructions as to whom I should be expecting and that they are to be the heir of Merlin. A blood sample was given to us and we are just going to match it up if it matches then we will continue with the process of adding that inheritance to your already sizable one.

Harry agreed and donated a drop of his blood as he already knew he would be the heir. The clear liquid tinted red from the blood then began to boil out of the top cam the words : Harry Potter, _Head of Potter Family, Heir to Emrys Family, Heir to Blake_. When this was revealed Harry heard a 'THUMP' as Daphne fainted and fell to the floor. Griphook quickly ran to acquire the paperwork and ring for Harry for the Blake line.

After Harry revived Daphne and made sure she was alright Ragnok stood and spoke.

"I need for you first to Lay claim to your inheritance as the Head of the Potter Family. To do this place the Head of House ring on your right hand ring finger." started Ragnok as he handed the ring to Harry.

Harry did so and a bright light surrounded him and he felt a surge in his magic.

"Next please add the Blake Family ring to your right hand to claim your place as the head of the family." continued Ragnok handing Harry that ring. Harry tried not to scream as the magic coursed through him and electricity coursed around his body like a moving aura it soon died down and Harry had sweat on his brow.

"Lastly I would like you to Place the Emrys family ring on your Left Hand ring finger. This will allow you to claim head of the Emrys Family." finished Ragnok as a blinding golden light filled the room. Harry passed out due to the combining of the 3 lines and the magic boost of the head of house rings.

The goblins moved to check on their valued client and revive him to consciousness. After Harry was conscious, Ragnok had Harry place all three rings into the bag that Griphook had. When Griphook tipped the bag into his hand only one ring came out. It was a beautiful platinum band with the first letter of each family line placed into an intricate monogram each letter in black sapphires with a gold star burst in the center of the stones.

Ragnok dismisses the other 2 goblins and sits down with Harry to discuss the finances. "Do you want the long or short version Lord Emrys Blake Potter."asked Ragnok.

"I'll take the summary and a detailed list so I can review it deeper at a later time." states Harry "Oh and before I forget Ragnok it is Harry for you not Lord Potter." The old goblin smiled at this. "Then perhaps Harry you would take some information from me which can help you turn your ministry around before things get too much further out of hand."

Harry signed for his inheritance and was informed he no longer had an issue with the underage magic. He was also minority holder of stocks in several muggle businesses, and majority holder in Nimbus and Firebolt broom companies as well as many others in raw materials and distribution companies. He also as Heir of Merlin Held a 10% share in Gringotts. There was also a total of 40 estates around the world including 2 in the Caribbean. He was also in just monetary assets the wealthiest man in all of Europe. There were also artifacts and jewelry as well as gems .

Harry was shocked to say the least. He had at the age of 15 been emancipated and given all the rights and privileges of an adult. He was even if he wished able to wed which he was not sure why he would want to at this time.

He asked to be taken to access his vaults so that he could acquire a few things. Mostly books as from what he could see from the list he had a very sizable library between the 3 families. He also asked for the location of the Blake family mansion so that he could take up residence there.

Ragnok gave him a slip of paper with the location of the Mansion. It read:

_**Blake Family Mansion is located on **__**The Ring o' Bookan, Sandwick**_**.**

Harry read the information and the nodded to Ragnok that he was ready to continue the business. A goblin by the name of Bagron came and took the three down to the vaults. The first stop was at vault number 5 which was guarded by a Hippogriff. The walked in and to say that they both were surprised was an understatement. The goblins waited outside.

The saw tons of books and gold. The was also weapons and armors. Harry walked along the pieces and noticed that there was one of deep midnight purple which Harry noticed matched the scales of his animagus. Asking Ragnok to come into the vault Harry asked, "What type of dragon are these scales from do you know?"

Ragnok looked at the scales and was shocked to see that he was looking at the scales of a chaos dragon but not just any it was a dragon of death. Ragnok looked at Harry and said, "This is a chaos death dragon the are said to be omens of death and war. They have been known to change the tides of wars and are usually found either on the brink of war or when times are bleak and out of balance."

"Thank you Ragnok you were most helpful." responded Harry politely. He noticed that Daphne was looking at a set of dark magenta scale armor and asked if she liked it. She nodded, "It calls to me like I am a part of it and it me."

Ragnok looked at her and said, "That is also the scale of a chaos dragon, It is from the dragon of rebirth. It was a powerful dragon usually found near a war's end when things are in need of a major rebuild." They control life and nature where the death dragon controls the seas and death."

They took the weapons and armor off the rack and as each set of armor had a matching sword and shield. Harry agreed to let her have that set as long as they were together. If he ever admitted out loud to her his true feelings she would never have to give it back.

Once Ragnok left to give them time in the vault. Harry suddenly decided to screw up his Gryffindor courage and pulled Daphne close to him he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I love you Daphne. I admit I have not been able to stop thinking of you since we met and I know my being gone hurt you a lot. I promise that you will never have to be without me again. Now and forever I am yours."

Daphne had a sudden feeling that she too needed to tell Harry her true feelings but could not figure out why. She said to him, " Harry I love you too. I knew it from the moment I met you and have been unable to tell so. I was hurt so bad by your being away. I never want to be without you or for you to be without me. Now and forever I am yours."

As she finished speaking a bright gold and purple light surrounded them as they started to kiss. An identical ring to Harry's head of house ring appeared on her finger. When she felt the new weight even as slight as it is appear on her finger she knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do when they got back to her home. The look of recognition from Harry meant he too understood. They were married by magic and likely her parents now knew.

"Well...Might as well get the fireworks dealt with so that it isn't building up", Harry stated as he kissed Daphne.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 6**

They left the bank by teleportation with the armor shrunk down and lightened for easy packing. They arrived back at the Greengrass mansion in the foyer. Daphne and Harry both noticed that both of her parents were in the foyer waiting for them a letter in their hand.

"I think you both have some explaining to do." stated Alyssa Greengrass. Her husband Charles was not happy at all and his face showed it plainly. They led the couple to the sitting room where both couples sat on couches opposite each other.

"Can you explain to me why I just got a letter from the ministry stating that your now married?" asked Alyssa in her calmest voice though it carried a sharp edge to it.

"I can." started Harry. " I was trying to let Daphne know that I would be there for her and never planned on leaving her alone again." I didn't mean it to be forming a magical bond, but I am happy it did. I really can't see myself with anyone else. I love her."

"I feel the same way but I knew what might happen when I started to tell Harry how I felt." started Daphne. Alyssa and Charles just sat there a blank look on their faces. "I would have thought that as the future head of this house you would have been more careful in how you word things. You know how fickle magical oaths and bonds can be. It is not that we don't approve. It just would have been nice to have had some warning." stated Alyssa

"Not to mention that it would have been nice for you to have tried to keep to tradition a bit and asked us first. But I guess since Harry doesn't know the old ways because his parents weren't there to teach him the old family traditions, Harry really can't be blamed too much for this." said Charles calming down.

"If it helps sir, she has the protection of three heads of house in one person. I am not only the head of the Most ancient and noble house of Potter but also of Blake and Emrys." said Harry hoping this would alleviate the situation.

"I do believe I owe you a 'bride price' I believe it is called as I do not wish to break that tradition. I had every intention of asking for her hand at one point I guess our magic had other ideas." Harry calmly stated as he looked Charles in the eyes. "I would like to discuss that price now if you are done having your jaw on the floor" he said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. This had the desired effect and brought both parents out of their shocked stupor. It wasn't the money that the Greengrass's wanted it was the attempt to keep tradition.

"Well the initial set up for a Greengrass heir to be married out is 400,000 galleons but the price has always been a negotiable price." stated Charles

"Well then I will renegotiate it. I feel she is worth much more and offer you 1,000,000 galleons for her hand." stated Harry. Charles tried to haggle with Harry over the price for an hour. Harry never budged once. They agreed although not without a shocked look on the Greengrass head's face.

"I never liked the other option of marriage for her as our family has either stayed neutral or on the side of good through out past wars. I feel we are now known to be on your side no matter what comes from here on." I say this as I will emancipate Daphne right away and set her as future heir and you as our future head of house as is tradition when it would have been a woman her husband gains the position." stated Charles

"Who was my supposed rival for her hand?" asked Harry

"Malfoy" was Daphne's response her voice laced with ice and venom

"Glad to see that isn't going to be a follow through now.", Harry said with a smirk on his face. He has hated Malfoy for as long as he has know the ponce.

They broke up the meeting with hugs as they welcomed Harry to the family and congratulated Daphne on her catch. Harry and Charles both left to deal with business issues as Charles needed to file the emancipation and heir/head papers at the ministry. Harry on the other hand needed to have the 1 million galleons transferred to the Greengrass family vault.

The goblins handed him 2 folders one with things like driver's license as well as muggle style bank cards that allow him to make withdrawals in muggle stores just like a muggle debit card. The second had a more comprehensive list of his vaults contents as they had finally gotten the Emrys and Blake vaults recounted and confirmed. His final total in monetary assets was 90,102,000,000 Galleons, 300,000 Sickles, 150,000 Knuts. Most of his considerable wealth came from the Emrys vaults from interest and the 10% in Gringotts for the last 1500 years.

Harry then proceeded to the vaults and took out all the books that were magically tied to the safety of the vault by magic. He then shrunk the 40 large crates down and feather weighted them to put in his pocket and teleported back to the Greengrass home for the evening.

The next day the new couple teleported to The Ring o' Bookan, Sandwick to take control of the Blake estate there. The weather was cool and breezy the smell of the sea and the dampness in the air was a sensation they never got inland on the main island of the UK. They walked for a few minutes until the could see the Ring. Upon arrival they could feel wards trying to push them away and could see no such building meaning it has a strong built in ward similar to the fidelius charm. Harry lifted his hand to the wards and claimed in a clear strong voice:

"I, Lord Harry James Blake Emrys Potter, do claim my place as the rightful heir and head of house Blake."

As soon as he finished a marvelous estate appeared before him. The buildings consisted of a mansion, 4 stables, 3 paddocks, and a guest or servants house. He then proceeded to quickly key Daphne into the wards as he knew the magic protecting it and how to manipulate it for such.

As they stepped onto the property a loud growling was heard as was a loud roar from the back. They approached the mansion, wands drawn in case something happened.

They got half way there when a large 3 headed canine came running at them. Harry stood there and stated, "As head of the family of Blake, I command you to stop where you are. The beast stopped but then proceeded forward at a more sedate pace as the magic connecting it to the wards took effect. It sniffed both Harry and Daphne to learn their scent then left to where it came from. The roaring beast that they heard could be seen from well above their head. A large dark shape circled overhead until it seen the Canine leave then it descended to see its new master.

The large Iron-belly dragon landed sniffed both Harry and Daphne. Harry spoke in Draconian, "Greetings my scaly friend I am Harry James Blake Emrys Potter Heir and Head of the Blake family. This is my mate and wife Daphne. What is your name?"

"I am Dinsal, Guardian of the estate and the mutt you met is Grimfang." The mutt is also a Guardian. We will protect you and all your family who come after you. Enjoy the estate Master."

Dinsal flew off to where ever she was before the wards were touched and breached. The couple not worrying about anything else continued on to the estate. They walked through the front doors and were greeted by a house elf.

"I am Gina the Lady of the house's house elf I do whatever the mistress needs done as well as the cooking. Before Master says anything I will not change my ways from calling you master and mistress yes I know of master Harry as I am sister of Dobby. Dobby chose that moment to appear and welcome Harry and Daphne. "Gina hired Dobby as Master's house elf to bind him back like a good house elf should be." she finished.

"Well we could use a good meal and a tour if you would like to help out. We are not moving in yet but plan to come summer." They were led to the large Dining Hall where Gina popped in with a warm soup and fresh bread. The couple ate in silence then got given the tour of the place.

It had 15 bedrooms for guests or other family, each had their own bathroom. The Living Room was huge with several couches and chairs and a grandfather clock. Portraits of past Blake family members adorned the walls. The Library was massive and well stocked. Though it still had room for more books. Harry was sure he would never be able to fill it up. He took out the trunks and reversed the charms on them. He then proceeded to magically place the books in order on the shelves.

Harry (by use of his enhanced sense of magic and the ability to see auras and magical fluctuations) stopped near a section of the library where the books looked extremely old. The books were such that the titles were missing. He pulled out one that was glowing. As he pulled he heard the grinding of a heavy object sliding across stone. They descended down into a cave like area. There in the middle was a gorgeous headdress. It sparkled with sapphires and rubies as well as 4 diamonds making the center piece for the headdress. Feeling like it should not be disturbed they left the item in the chamber and reestablished the ward which prevented any that were not a Blake by descent or marriage from entering.

They continued to the potions lab , then the training room, and Ballroom. They finished the tour in the Master's suite which had 2 massive walk-in closets, a huge bathroom with a tub that looked like it was taken from the Hogwarts prefects bathroom. It also had a massive King sized 4 poster bed in the main area as well as 2 offices off the bedroom for use as personal studies.

The elves left the couple in the bedroom as Daphne jumped into Harry's arms and proceeded to snog him silly. The snogging turned to making love and the afternoon passed quickly as they finished consummating their marriage for the 8th time in the tub. They got out and Daphne quickly waved her wand over herself casting the charm to prevent her becoming pregnant. This one was used in case the person forgot to do one before hand.

They teleported back to the Greengrass estate for the evening. They were now sharing a room there as was their right. Harry smacked his head as he remembered it was 2 days til Christmas and he hadn't done any shopping. He went to bed that night and enjoyed his wife cuddled up with him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own anything that you might recognize as canon that is J.K.R.

Thanks for all the reviews you know who you are I will try to respond to them all but no guarantees. If I don't send you 1 I apologize it means either writing or life got in the way. Also a reminder I am going to try posting only once a week unless Writer's block or Life prevent it.

To those of you who have been waiting for this here is Chapter 7 again this does have material that makes the rating a requirement. You have been warned. Enjoy! Please R/R

**An Ancient Power Returns **

**Chapter 7**

Diagon Alley like most places was packed with people trying to get last minute shopping done. Harry wandered through the stores looking for something for his wife. He had already gotten stuff for her parents, Sirius, and Hermione. He finally went to Gringotts and made a trip to the Potter family vaults.

As he was looking through the vaults wide collection of jewelry, a shimmer caught his eye. It was a platinum chain necklace with a moonstone and fire crystal carved into roses crossed at the stems made of emerald. He could feel the power emanating off the piece. The stones had swirls inside that moved like the power was stored in them. He read the description of its powers and closed its dark maroon box. Pocketing the item he left for his in-laws' residence.

Christmas morning they exchanged gifts. Harry was happy and handed out his gifts to everyone then opened the ones he got. When it came down to the end of the pile he could see disappointment on his wife's face at not having found a gift from him for her. He reached into his pocket and handed her the dark maroon box. She smiled and slowly opened the box. Finding the necklace inside she pulled it out for all to see. She felt the magic streaming through to her body and asked Harry to put it on her.

He quickly placed it around her neck and a brilliant flash of light lit the room. He handed her the spell description that was for it. Her jaw dropped when she read that it had the ability to stop the killing curse among many others.

"It is a long lost magic as well as an heirloom artifact. This necklace was made for my female ancestor by Merlin himself as a gift on her wedding day. It has been in the Potter family ever since. I just wish mom had been wearing it the night they were killed I might have still had one parent." stated Harry as he hugged Daphne. "Just don't take it off as it can't be forcibly removed unless you are dead. I have also placed a tracking charm on it just in case."

December 26th seen Diagon Alley in a state of fear. It was a bright sunny day, and people were out getting their usual after Christmas shopping done. Ron was heading into The Leaky Cauldron to meet Bill for lunch. They had just ordered when a loud explosion rocked the Alley. They went running into the Alley as Zonko's Jokes went up in flames as a group in black cloaks and white masks cast spells all over the busy street. Ron pulled his wand but was told to stay put and only fire if engaged into combat. Bill ran into the fray. As curses were flying one was sent towards Ron that will change peoples lives forever.

Ron tried to dodge the sickly green bolt of the killing curse but never seen the second one coming from the side. He rolled right into it. Ron never knew he had died that day as a hero as he had knocked aside a young child that had strayed from her parents. Bill ran to him quickly as aurors started popping in to fight. Bill picked up Ron's lifeless body and apparated away to the Burrow.

As Bill landed in the garden a loud, shrill yell came from the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley came running out to check on her sons. Bill carried Ron into the house and laid him gently on the floor. Turning to his mother he embraced her in a large hug as she wept. He sat her down and floo-called his dad at work and told him it was an emergency.

Arthur Weasley came through the floo at once and was immediately embraced by his sobbing wife. Bill explained what happened and how Ron and saved a young girl. "He died a hero dad." was all he could say about the situation.

Harry and Daphne got to the Greengrass kitchen just as Dumbledore arrived with a solemn look on his face. He sat the family down and said, "Tragedy has struck today in Diagon Alley. Death Eaters or at least people dressed as them attacked today. Shops were lost and people were killed or injured. Harry among the dead is Ron Weasley. He dove in front of a killing curse to save a young girl. I am sorry to be the one to have to bring you this news Harry but I thought you would like to know."

Harry fought with his emotions while he processed what he was told. Daphne was crying as she new the loss would be hard on Harry even though he had been angry at Ron the last time they spoke. As the couple sat in a hug the adults started to look worried. The magic in the air was staring to get extremely heavy. As they looked around they noticed that Harry's hair was blowing and that his aura was showing and was flashing rapidly between red, green, blue, white, silver and gold. The glow of his green eyes was quite evident as all the lights went out.

Dumbledore recovered first from the shock of seeing his favorite pupil's display of power. He quickly sent a stunner at Harry knocking him out. He then took out his emergency port-key and transported them all to the Hogwarts infirmary to be looked at by Madam Pomfrey. He wanted to be sure that everything was fine with Harry. She quickly ran some tests and then woke Harry as she had determined that he was fine just likely emotionally drained causing him to lose temporary control of his magic.

Harry went to bed that night and the dreams came. _He was going through the challenges on the third floor that were protecting the philosopher's stone. It was the chess match that he was in. He was watching as Ron sacrificed himself to win the game. The dream shifted to the encounter with the whomping willow in second year as Ron and he crashed the car into it. It shifted again to when he thought Ron a traitor for the way he behaved towards Daphne._ It was at this point he woke up.

Daphne was standing near the bed watching her husband shift between human and dragon. His body floating 8 ft off the bed. She was silently thanking whoever thought to put in high ceilings. She had already sent her patronous to fetch her dad. He came in and then floo-called Madam Pomfrey to ask her to come. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see what was happening to her favorite patient. She was about to stun him to fix whatever was happening when he woke up.

Harry started looking around the room as he woke up and noticed that the room had a few more people in it than when he went to bed. He realized then that they were several feet below him and then realization sent him crashing to the bed.

"What happened?", Harry asked while he tried to pull himself from the bed.

"That is what we would like to know Mr. Potter." stated Madam Pomfrey.

"I was dreaming of all the times Ron was nearly killed during our years at Hogwarts. The chess game, the whomping willow, the acromantula in the forest, when Remus changed forms during our third year...", He paused to catch his breath. "It is just we seemed to be able to always defy death and now he is gone and the killers are still on the loose. The ministry was unable to capture any of the ones who attacked."

Harry spent the next few days consoling the Weasley family. He sat Arthur down and talked about funeral arrangements.

"I know you are not that well off and Ron was like a brother to me even if he didn't like my wife. This had caused a falling out between us but I still want to keep your family close since you were the first real family I felt I had. As the head of three ancient families I want to pay for the funeral." Harry stated.

"I can't let you do that Harry it is our son and our responsibility." stated Arthur.

"I want to do this after everything your family has done for me in the past. Consider this family helping family. I ask nothing in return except your continued friendship." stated Harry

"Just do it Arthur." came Molly's voice from the kitchen counter where she was preparing lunch for her brood and guests.

With the sigh of defeat, "Okay I accept your offer Harry. I hope that you understand I had to try and talk you out of it. I would have kept trying had Molly not have said anything." stated Arthur.

The funeral took place at the end of the week and only friends, family and teachers were there. They laid him to rest in the family cemetery behind Aunt Murial's home. As the funeral was drawing to a close a young couple came up to wards the funeral, their young daughter in tow. They stopped in front of the casket and placed 3 moon flowers on the top.

The mother came over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, her 6 year old daughter in her arms. She stated, "I am sorry for your loss. Your son died saving my daughter. I can only hope that his sacrifice is not in vain. She said this as her daughter slid in and gave the couple a hug and said thank you.

The next day in Hogwarts head office Dumbledore was going over some of his instruments which showed things such as wards, ward strengths and locations of tracking charms. He was quite shocked to find Harry's Tracker bounce from London to somewhere in the North Sea where it vanished for a bit and then was back later in the day in London like it was never gone.

Dumbledore had been keeping track on Harry to make sure that he never left Privet Drive, after all as long as he was there he could continue to drain money off the Potter vault and into his own pockets. He admitted to himself he was rather disturbed by the raw blatant power of Harry combined with his training and knowledge from Merlin supposedly, and was a little worried of what could happen if he ever found out he was illegally squandering money from him.

As he sat in his office he was wondering how he could reinstate the lock he had placed on Harry's power back when he had first gotten to him on that fateful night. He had scanned Harry for his power level and when he seen that he could easily best even himself, Dumbledore placed a strong magical block on Harry's power to keep it contained and Harry weakened. He has to do something soon or there will be no stopping Harry from changing everything. After all nobody has suspected anything so far.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Enter." came his usual short reply. Severus Snape came into the room caring 2 vials of potions. "Ah yes my medication thank you Severus.", said Dumbledore as he took the vials and downed them in one gulp. It had been 2 years since he had started this regimen of medicine for headaches and joint issues. He could have taken muggle medication but he found potions much more effective.

"Any news on the brat Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"He has been seen in Diagon Alley a couple of times. Flourish and Blots and Gringotts mostly. That whore of his has been with him every time." stated Snape.

"Have you found out how he is getting around so easily I know he is not apparating and he has not gotten use of port-keys though one of the Greengrass's could be making them for him." stated Dumbledore.

"I truly hope for our sake that he never finds out about what we are doing headmaster as it would be disastrous.", stated Snape

Harry was up in his home in the North Sea. He and Daphne had been going over some of the library's contents looking for useful information on spells and magic that could be helpful or obscure. Harry kept looking over his shoulder for someone watching him. Each time he looked he saw no one but the feeling was there. He continued what he was doing until Dobby popped in with his tea and biscuits.

"Dobby do you know if anyone is here beside you and me in this room?" Harry asked.

"Well mistress is up on the third tier of the library looking at the ward list for the property. Other than that no one is in the library Harry Potter sir." squeaked the little elf. "It could be a spell like the tracking charm the headmaster uses on you every year. I is not sure though as the wards should keep it from sending."

The news that Dumbledore had placed a tracking charm on him infuriated Harry.

"How long has he had this charm on me?" he asked

"He has been placing on you since you were a year old sir. He reapplied it when you returned as he noticed it was gone. I was trying to find a way to tell you sir but did not know how." The elf squeaked out.

"This is unacceptable!" yelled Harry as he slammed his fist into the table. He quickly felt out the charm and disabled it and then set one on himself to prevent any anti-privacy spells from sticking to him.

Daphne had heard the conversation and quickly sent Gina to her dad with a note. That done she went down to where Harry was. "You need a distraction from this so that you can think clearer before you decide to go thump the old fart for his stupidity." She said calmly as she came up to him and wrapped him in a hug. The elves popped away to do their chores that needed to get done.

Daphne kissed her husband. The kiss grew more passionate as she poured her feelings for him into it. He responded by trailing them down her jaw line to the nape of her neck where he knew it to be a sensitive spot.

Slowly he began tracing kisses down her shoulder and along her right breast as he removed her dress from the area. He continued across to the other breast and let the garment fall to the floor. Her voluptuous breasts standing firm and bare for his enjoyment which quickly became her pleasure.

Daphne removed his shirt after struggling with the buttons. She was enjoying the attention he was paying to her breasts. A tingling in her nether regions told her that she definitely wanted more. She quickly undid his pants and sent both lower garments to the floor hoping he would get the hint. She figured he had as she felt his hands quickly remove her thong from her waist and let it slide down her legs.

He lifted her up onto the table he was working on, as he waved his hand and the books piled onto the floor. He then trailed kissed further down her body until he was between her legs sending thrills up her body that made her moan with pleasure. He could feel her building up to an orgasm as her body started to shake. He backed off slightly then started again. He did this several times until he sent her over the edge with a huge moaning cry of ecstasy.

He then moved her towards the end of the table as he penetrated deep into her. They continued their love making for a couple hours bringing each other to peak several times. Harry silently admitted to himself that this was the best way in the world to spend copious hours. It was also a good way to let off some steam.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own anything recognized as canon that is J.K.R.

I would first like to thank ShadowBasilisk for pointing out a flow issue with chapter 7. I got it fixed and hopefully it reads better now. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed to date please keep them coming. Well enough of my blabbing. Enjoy the chapter! Please R/R

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 8**

Daphne was the first to awaken and realized they had been moved to their bed. She smiled as she remembered the fun they had a few hours ago. She rolled over only to be looking Harry in the eyes. She had not expected to find him awake and looking at her though from the feel of things looking wasn't all that was on his mind. She obliged his body's silent request and stratled him to start a whole new round of love making.

The couple was interrupted a half hour later when Dobby popped in to leave a note on the table. He quickly popped out realizing he had intruded upon them. The little elf's ears were red with embarrassment. It was quite funny to both Harry and Daphne to see as neither could stop laughing. They stopped what they were doing and quickly read the letter. It was from Daphne's dad. It read:

_Dear Daphne;_

_I did as you asked and found several things askew with the house. There were indeed anti privacy spells all over that were set to activate the second Harry was near. I have removed them as well as Dumbledore's access to the house through the wards. _

_I am not pleased with this turn of events though am not surprised as we did tell him we were staying neutral in the war and now we are smack dab in the middle. If it ever starts up again that is. We love you and don't forget that school is starting back up tomorrow. _

_Love Dad_

_P.S. Have Harry get the goblins to do an account evaluation to make sure no one has been making withdrawals from the Potter Family Vault since 1981._

Harry having been reading over her shoulder grabbed a parchment and quill and wrote a quick request for said evaluation to Ragnok. He wrote it in gobblygook to ensure only the goblins could read it. Most people he would be hiding info from could speak it but not read it. Harry then summoned Dobby who showed up still a little embarrassed and sent him to Gringotts with the letter. He then picked up Daphne and then relocated to the bathroom to enjoy a snuggle in the tub.

They were down enjoying their brunch when Dobby returned with a response. It read:

_Lord Potter;_

_I am glad you decided to have this done. I will meet with you at 330pm today to go over our findings for you as we started on this when you took possession of your inheritance. _

_I am sure you will not like what you find out and we will need your input on a few things before we can take action. I look forward to seeing you very soon to take care of this business._

_Signed; _

_Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, London branch_

Harry looked up from the letter to Daphne and said, "Looks like a trip to Gringotts is in order this afternoon. We might as well spend the night with your parents before returning to school. If what I suspect is true then I will be having to meet with a few people before the week is out.

At 330 pm that afternoon Harry and Daphne teleported into the Gringotts Bank entry way and proceeded to a nearby Goblin who quickly led them to Ragnok's office. Harry thanked the goblin before he left them with Ragnok.

"Ah Harry and Daphne welcome.", said Ragnok getting up from his desk and motioning to a conference table.

"It is good to see you again Ragnok. Thank you for looking into this matter for me.", replied Harry.

"I must say it is quite disturbing and I would like to go over our findings with you. It appears that since 1981 Albus Dumbledore has been making regular monthly withdrawals from the Potter Family Vault and has continued to do so to this date. It was taken under the pretenses that it was to go for your caring and well being with your relatives. We assume they must have been treating you like gold since the withdrawals were in the amount of 5000 Galleons every month since you were a year old. We did some checking and found that the same amount was being added to Dumbledore's account the next day after the withdrawals. We need you to sign these papers and we will reclaim all the money due you from the illegal withdrawals.", stated Ragnok as he slid some papers across the table for Harry and Daphne to sign.

The papers stated that the amount of 795,000 Galleons or equivalent in items will be recovered from the perpetrator of the deed one Albus Dumbledore. Harry quickly signed it and handed it to Daphne to sign. The paperwork included a stop transfer on all illegal transfers from all accounts that were not investments. Papers blocking anyone other than the Potters from accessing any of the vaults they controlled and legal injunctions to remove all tracking devices from the Potters as they are both classed as adults due to their marriage.

Once signed Ragnok gathered the papers and summoned Griphook to get them filed and enforced as needed. "I assume that this should only take us a few days to get resolved now as considering the lack of funds in his personal account we will have to access his family vault and acquire personal possessions from him of which you will be offered first chance at if they should be deemed worth your time." stated Ragnok. "Now unless you want to visit your vault I will just have you sign off on the paper to pay for the funeral of one, Ronald Billius Weasley, so that we can make the transfer of funds."

Harry and Daphne quickly signed it and slid it back. "We would like to make a trip to the vaults to retrieve some books from the libraries that are in there.", said Daphne finally speaking up for the first time.

The couple said their goodbyes to Ragnok as he summoned a goblin named Gorrnack to accompany them to the vaults. The couple rode the cart all the way down first stopping at the Potter, then Blake, and finally Emrys vaults to acquire books and gold for a shopping trip and school Hogsmeade trips. They entered the Emrys vault and made their way to the location of the bookshelves. Harry took out a chest they had from the Potter vault that seemed to hold a vast Library in it with room and transferred all the books into it.

He noticed that like the other 2 vaults only copies were being added as the originals were staying preserved under stasis charms in the bank vaults. He then picked up the chest and was about to leave when he heard a voice at the end of the vault shout "Take these and have the Goblins contact the Dwarves to rebuild Camelot." Harry recognized the voice having spent the better part of 2 months with it. It came from a portrait of Merlin. Beneath the portrait lay the blueprints to Camelot as well as a slip of paper with the location. Harry had not seen these on his previous trips and figured the portrait had made them appear somehow.

The couple left the bank vaults and stopped by to talk with Griphook before leaving. Griphook looked up from his papers and gave a big toothy grin, "How can I help you Lord Potter?" "I would like to speak with you in private regarding a project I would like to get started on." replied Harry in gobblygook. Griphook nodded and led him into an office at the side of his desk.

"What can I do for you Harry?", asked Griphook.

"I need you to contact the Dwarves and convince them to do a build for me. Make sure you mention it is for the heir of Merlin. I have been ordered by a portrait of Merlin which was in his vault to rebuild Camelot. I was also told to have you enlist the Dwarves to do the build. I have the original plans and location. I would like to meet with them to get this done soon and will be in Hogwarts tomorrow.

Harry that afternoon set his next plan into motion. He wrote a letter containing evidence to the board of governors to file a formal complaint against the headmaster for tampering with the terms of a will and for tampering with the powers of a student. It also stated that he had been with a tracking charm on him everyday since he entered the school. He wanted the immediate release of Dumbledore as Headmaster and Minerva McGonagall placed as headmistress as she is Fair and Just and has not fallen to the corruption as Dumbledore has. He then signed the letter 'Lord Harry James Blake Emrys Potter'.

Dumbledore sat at his desk preparing for the start of the term when Fawkes flashed in dropped a note on the desk and then flashed out not to be seen again that day. Dumbledore opened the note. It was a request from the Board of Governors to meet with them for his review as headmaster.

Dumbledore had been through this all before and there for thought nothing of it. He left the school and arrived at the Ministry just as the Governors were getting seated. The note mentioned that he was to be there 10 minutes after they start their meeting.

When it was time for him to enter a burly man walked out and motioned for him to come in. All the Governors were there except Malfoy whom was forced out of the school governor's position he held due to his prejudice against non pure bloods and his scandal with the dark mark back in 1981.

The Governors started the review. "Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's annual review of performance and competency. We, the Board of School Governors, have gathered with you today to discuss your performance over the past year. It has come to our attention that you have not complied with the required physical every teacher and faculty member must go through every year. We also have a complaint filed against you in regards to one Lord Harry James Blake Emrys Potter about your actions since he has been at the school. After reviewing the information and evidence provided, We the governors have decided that with the other close calls you have had over the last few years it is time you stepped down. You are hereby notified that you are to resign as headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was shocked. He was just forced to resign from the headmaster position. Luckily he had enough built up in funds to last him til next decade, since he had squandered all that money away that he had said was going to the Dursley's from the Potter Vault.

He left the Governors Board room and went back to Hogwarts to collect his things. He arrived in his office to the shock of his life, all his possessions were gone. A note left on the desk was all the clue he got. The note was from Gringotts Bank. It stated:

_Albus Dumbledore we have reclaimed all of your accounts and your possessions to recover the unlawfully gained amount which was taken from the client we are acting on behalf of. The appropriate papers have already been filed and passed through both the Bank and your Ministry. Good day._

Dumbledore conjured a chair and collapsed into it. He had lost everything including his job all in one afternoon. He was just starting to come out of the shock when Minerva came in. Seeing Albus there she asked if he needed a hand with anything as she had just received notice of the change of school heads. He shook his head and left the office to his room. The goblins had at least left him his clothes and his journals. He packed the little bit he had and left Hogwarts for the last time.

"Harry, Daphne dinner!", shouted Mrs. Greengrass up the stairs where she had last seen the youthful couple heading.

As Harry was getting dressed Hedwig flew through the window to deliver 2 letters. The first was from the Board of Governors explaining the quick and decisive action taken against Dumbledore. The second was from McGonagall. Harry opened up the letter from the board first. He gave a 'whoop' of glee as he read what had been done.

As he was reading the second letter a large barn owl swooped in through the window and delivered a letter to Daphne seeing its initial target busy. This one was from Ragnok and bore the Gringotts seal.

The letter from the Governors read:

_Dear Lord Blake Emrys Potter;_

_We, the Board of Governors, were not pleased to read the contents of the envelope you had sent us. We have removed Dumbledore from the position of Headmaster and instated Professor McGonagall in his place. We hope your schooling will progress even further the rest of the year as no one should be messing with your core._

_Sincerely_

_The Board of Governors _

McGonagall's Letter read as follows:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_First let me congratulate you on your marriage, though I would think you would be too young, but a soul binding doesn't think like society does. I am pleased that you 2 are together though I was starting to wonder since I saw you trying to secretly meet in a classroom near my office a couple times. _

_Anyways, I am rambling. I am writing about your living quarters as you are married you will be in the rarely used quarters in the wing near the Headmistress's office. Yes you read right. Dumbledore was removed from the Headmaster position and forced to resign due to a vote of the Board of Governors claiming he was unfit to continue. Please see me after the opening feast to be led to your quarters._

_Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The letter from Ragnok was simple. It Read:

_Dear Harry and Daphne;_

_I am pleased to inform you that with swift action from our Reclamation Team we have been able to recover all of the funds taken from you by Albus Dumbledore. We have returned what was not needed to sell to get the funds for the fees and your recovered gold. I am sure he will be glad to have it back._

_As for the project that Griphook is working on for you. The Dwarves were contacted and contracted for the sum of 700,000 Galleons to rebuild. I hope that it will be as majestic as it was before. _

_Sincerely _

_Director Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts, London Branch_

Harry and Daphne folded the letters they were reading and headed down to dinner. "Ah so we can eat now or do we need to wait for you to do anything else?", Mrs. Greengrass asked sarcastically though the smile on her face betrayed what she was really thinking they had been up to.

The rest of the night passed in relative silence as the young couple was smart enough to use privacy charms on their room. They enjoyed their last night of freedom away from school in the one manner all married couples seem to enjoy...making love.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own anything that is canon that is all J.K.R.

Now I have had a complaint regarding my changing of hair colors and such. As a writer it is something were are allowed to do. I only changed Daphne's hair color as I thought it would give her a more exotic look. As for the action it will be picking up here in the next few chapters.

Thank you again to all who have reviewed. They mean a lot and make it worth me continuing the story. So please by all means Enjoy this chapter! Please R/R as I would like to hear from more of you.

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 9**

_Harry was sitting at the ice cream shop of Flourean Fortescue's eating a banana split when a young lady he recognized from school sat down. He knew she was in Slytherin but also that she did not hang out with Malfoy and his cronies. _

_"Want some company Potter?", she asked. She was always curious about him and his exploits at school and wanted to know the truth from him and to know him better. _

_"Sure, it gets boring just sitting around all day by yourself.", Harry said. "Your Daphne Greengrass right?" _

_"Right in one.", she said. "I didn't think you paid any attention to anyone outside of Gryffindor's usual circle." _

_"Well I never see you anywhere near Malfoy if you can help it so that makes you a better person and worth taking some interest in.", he said with a slightly cocky tone in his voice and his cocky grin which she found cute._

_"Want anything?", He asked, "My treat."_

_She agreed and ordered a banana split. Harry paid and then asked, "So, how come your not like most of the other blathering imbeciles in Slytherin that jump at Malfoy's every whim? Aren't you all children of old Moldyshort's followers?_

_"Not every pure-blood family joined the blood purist idiots. Just like they didn't all join the Ministry and Dumbledork. My family was neutral in the war but have occasionally moved between dark and light." She answered honestly._

_"Okay I can accept that.", he said as a older gentleman walked up to them and smiled at Daphne. "Well young lady ready to go yet?" he asked_

_"Not quite daddy. Have a seat while I finish this then I will be. Mr. Greengrass sat down and looked at Harry. Recognition dawned and he asked, "Harry how have you been? I heard about the incident with your aunt. Quite funny I thought." _

_Harry smiled at this and said, "She had it coming. She was comparing my parents to dogs and said "If there is something wrong with the bitch there is something wrong with the pups." I tried to constrain myself but that was the last straw and well it accidentally happened. She swelled up like a giant beach ball and floated away."_

_This got both Greengrass's laughing and Daphne asked, "Daddy can he come stay with us until school since he has been bored at the Leaky cauldron? It would be nice to have someone to visit with and we can keep him out of trouble that way." She said the last with a wink towards Harry._

Harry was startled out of his daydream of the first time he actually met Daphne. He looked around and found his compartment on the train was now mostly full with his friends. His wife had nudged him to get his attention as they were all looking at her strangely. It took him a moment to realize that no one recognized her from the funeral as they weren't there. Harry quickly went to work on introductions.

"Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger this is my wife Daphne Greengrass. Daphne I assume you caught everyone's name.", He said with that cocky smile he used that she loved so much. She nodded as she already new all of them from school though the reverse was not true.

Neville was quick to respond, "Wife! I didn't know you were married. Heck I didn't even know you were dating. How did it happen? When did it happen?"

Harry smiled at his friend as Daphne stated, "Well we got married accidentally while we were in Harry's family vault. The magic recognized our oath of friendship as being a wedding vow. Needless to say it bound our souls together in marriage and it was so sure that it even registered at the Ministry. We are both classed as adults and are legally married. We will of course need to talk to McGonagall about living quarters as per her note since she is the new Headmistress.

This news shocked all three of his friends again. Hermione was quick to recover and ask, "What happened to Dumbledore?

Harry responded, "He was sacked yesterday due to magically binding a student's core illegally, the illegal use of a tracking charm, and apparently failing to submit to the annual physical that is required of every staff member at Hogwarts."

"Harry how do you know all of this?", asked Hermione with a look that said she already had an idea how and wanted it confirmed.

"I was the student who filed the complaint. It is amazing how much weight my name carries when the last name is Blake Emrys Potter. I found he had had been using an illegal tracking charm on me every year for the last 4 years. He bound my magic as an infant so that it was crushed to almost nothing in comparison and renewed it every year until this past Halloween when it was removed along with other issues I had by Merlin himself. Time travel is a wonderful thing according to him.", commented Harry.

The rest of the train ride was relatively quiet as they continued towards Hogsmeade and Hogwarts with only light conversation going on. The group piled into the carriages and then headed towards the castle and the feast.

As the feast began the conversations were on the faculty changes as McGonagall was in Dumbledore's usual spot and a new teacher was at the table. As news of Dumbledore's sacking was not in the prophet yet no one had known. The Headmistress stood and gained everyone's attention.

"I Hope you all had a good winter holiday. As I am sure you all have noticed by now Professor Dumbledore is no longer with us. I have been appointed the new Headmistress. Professor Flitwick will be the new Assistant Headmaster. Carmine Moody will be our new Transfiguration Professor. Also the forbidden forest is still that forbidden. The list of banned items is posted on the wall near Filch's office. Also for the Gryffindor's who are wondering, which I hope were all of you, The new Gryffindor Head of House is Professor Sinistra. Now I am sure you are tired of my rambling on so let's eat.", Said Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall burst into a multitude of conversations and sounds as the food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Harry noticed that the hole left by Ron's passing was rather obvious but only because it was now filled by his wife. The fact that a Slytherin was at the Gryffindor table escaped no one's attention especially since she was sitting with Harry Potter and she also quite obviously had a wedding ring on. This information was all over the hall in no time and it rapidly took over the conversations about the faculty changes.

The students left for their dorms and Harry and Daphne were shown to their new suite as it was in the same hallway as the headmistress's new suite. It was behind a picture of Camelot with a metal gate close enough to knock on. You needed the password to get in. They entered and settled in for their remaining year there.

Daphne was working on her project of changing her limbs for human transfiguration trying to get her self ready to try for an animagus form. Harry knew she was doing this, but pretended he didn't as she had started in private to surprise him. He came up behind her silently and set an aquamarine with silver streaks potion in front of her. "Here he said, this will help you to find your inner animal. I know you were trying to surprise me and when I found out I was surprised but I pretended not to notice so as to keep it that way. This will force the initial transformation and then it gets easier from there.", Harry said startling his wife who scowled at him to start with then thanked him with a kiss. She did not know that there was a potion to help her find her inner animal but that she had to find it herself.

She took the potion and changed she changed to a Dark Maroon Chaos Dragon . The same color as the armor she wore under her robes like he did his. He realized that she was truly his opposite in the scheme of things as he was a destroyer while she came behind to rebuild. She also took on the form of a falcon. Though her coloring was that of her human hair.

Harry after having her change back scanned her for something he should have done before. He scanned her core for any blocks that the Dumb_old_fart would have placed on her. He did find one which he quickly removed. He also checked himself to make sure no others were on him since he got back. He was relieved to find there weren't any new blocks but did find a spot in his core that looked to be blocked but not by magic. This confused him until he seen the face of his dragon protecting it, almost like it was holding it back.

He rescanned Daphne and noticed she had a similar block. Figuring it had to be something to do with their dragon forms he left it alone. He lifted his wife and laid her on the bed. He then stripped her naked and then stripped himself as well tucked her in to the covers and crawled in spooning to her and fell asleep.

The next day started classes again. The started with potions together where they endured tormenting from both sides until Snape came by. It was then that their potion which was coming along perfectly and was almost done began to bubble and hiss. It was only by Harry's quick wandless spell work that they survived the explosion of the cauldron. Harry, realizing what happened, let his magic flare. He moved his hands so quickly they were a blur. Snape didn't know what hit him. Snape felt the spike in the magic nearby but didn't get his shield up in time, believing it was coming from the cauldron who's explosion should not reach him. He was launched into the wall where his nose and jaw were broken against the stone. Harry then cast a bone removal curse to each arm and his left leg. Walking up to the professor who was barely conscious he said, "Try anything like that again and I will kill you, not just lightly maim you. He then banished the professor to the hospital wing.

Leaving the classroom after that he headed to the headmistress's office and informed her of what had happened. He gave her his memory for a pensieve she had so she could view the whole incident. Even though Harry didn't recall seeing the hand movement of Snape it was in his memory. The memory was enough to have Snape removed from teaching but not until a replacement could be found.

Madam Pomfrey was tending to a young girl with burns from the fire snake that Hagrid had been showing his class. Apparently the 7th year got a bit close when inspecting the creature and it snapped at her leaving burn marks with the bite marks. She treated the venom and then the burns. She was just bandaging the girl when Snape appeared on the floor with a loud thump.

She hurriedly finished the bandage then sent the girl on her way. Walking up to the Professor she noticed the lack of bones in his arms and left leg. Not to mention he had a broken nose and jaw. She ran a diagnostic scan and found a crack in his skull and hemorrhaging in his right lung. She levitated him to the bed and started work on the critical items first healing the skull and lung. Once stabilized she began work on his broken nose and jaw. She then portioned out Skelegrow to regrow the bones. She did not envy him the pain but hoped that who ever did it got a medal as she hated the way he treated the larger part of the student body.

Madam Pomfrey made her way to the Headmistress's office to give her the report on Snape's condition. When she told Minerva the list of injuries she seemed only mildly surprised. This bothered the hospital matron until Minerva said, " I am aware he is in there. I have already spoken with Mr. Potter about his actions against the professor and have seen a memory of the whole incident. Would you like to see it?"

Poppy nodded and they both went into the pensive to view the memory. The hospital matron was glad the regrowing of bones was painful as she thought that Harry had gone too light on the professor for almost killing him and Daphne. She understood that Harry had been suspended for attacking a teacher but also that Minerva was filing papers with the Board of Governors to have Snape removed for attempting to kill 2 students.

Minerva left that afternoon for a meeting with the Board to discuss the incident. Fudge was there as was Madam Bones the DMLE Head. Once the situation was explained and they all saw the memory on the incident by use of a projection charm on the pensieve, the vote to remove Snape was unanimous. Amelia Bones and Fudge both set charges against Snape for attempted murder.

Amelia then made a suggestion to them regarding a replacement. "How about until a more permanent replacement can be found we lend the school one of our potions masters from the Auror Corps training facilities?"

This was met with agreement by all including Fudge surprisingly. A letter was drafted and sent to the facility and Lt. Colonel Jacob Hasgrove was removed from his duties at the facility to take the post at Hogwarts. The letter informed him that neither Potter was to be touched as far as dealing with this incident. Punishment had already been dealt out.

When Severus came to the next morning he was in St. Mungo's with Aurors posted outside of his room. He tried to get up to leave but found he was bound. He then heard a scuffle outside as the Aurors were put down and Albus walked in. The old man unbound Snape and apparated the 2 of them away.

During the next couple weeks Snape and Dumbledore spent time together coming up with a plan to eliminate Potter. They finally agreed that the only one that might be able to help do that would be Morgana Le Fey. They researched how to bring her back. The ritual called for several things which they thought they might be a while looking for. As to the virgin part they wanted to use someone that would hurt Harry to have to destroy when it came to it.

Severus Snape had been meeting regularly with Albus to give him his needed potions. He was also helping him to get the ritual done as they both wanted to exact revenge on the brat Potter. He knew they could not use Daphne for the ritual as she did not fit the description of the sacrifice. He thought of who they could use and it dawned on him to use Miss Lovegood as she was close to Harry and Daphne. He decided to capture her this summer when she would not be near the school for protection. He informed Albus who agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 10**

It has been several weeks since Snape was removed from the school. Potions grades were on the rise. The students were generally in a better mood. Harry and Daphne continued to work on dueling and spells on top of maintaining the highest grades in school.

Hermione was not happy that she was now third in the class even though she still had all O's. She was talking less and less with Harry. She blamed him for her drop from the top to third. Luna Lovegood on the other hand seemed to be growing closer to the couple.

Luna Lovegood was a bit of an outcast until she befriended Harry on the train a couple years back. He had since become her protector at school when she needed it. He was a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to her troubles. Since his marriage to Daphne she had gained that in the young red haired woman as well. She approached the couple one night with a worry. She had been feeling strange for the last 2 days. She figured it was just her imagination the first night until she had struck again.

{Flashback}

_She was in the Forbidden Forest near the edge of the lake, where she usually gathered unicorn hair after their moonlit drink. She felt a hand go around her mouth and a sharp pain in the under part of her left arm. It felt like someone had bit her. She could feel her life slipping away. There were no wound marks on her when she awoke and hour later. She felt a need for blood and killed a villager in Hogsmeade to gain it. _

{End Flashback}

Luna spent every waking moment trying to fight the rising darkness of the vampire that was constantly warring for control of her. Each night she felt her control slipping further away.

She was hoping Harry and Daphne would have a way of helping her to reign in the thirst and maybe be out in the daylight. She knocked on the door to their rooms and waited to be let in. Her new hearing told her she had interrupted them in the middle of making love, but hoped they would understand.

Daphne opened the door to let her in the room. She was only wearing a night cloak which hugged her curves and was semi-transparent. Harry came out in a pair of joggers obviously trying to hid his erection. Luna smiled as she remembered accidentally walking in on them, so to speak, while they were making out on the far end of the lake. She new he was well endowed and kinda envied Daphne for her luck.

She explained her situation to Harry and Daphne and both were shocked. They had heard of a potion she could take to walk in the daylight but as far as reigning in the thirst all they could suggest was to pack a flask of blood with her so that she could drink from it and not arouse too much suspicion. She knew though that she would have to leave Hogwarts for good.

They said their goodbyes and hoped Luna would be alright. Luna went back to her dorm and gathered her stuff and left. Harry was at the entrance hall and gave her a potion and the ingredient list and brewing instructions for it. He told her to drink 1 cup everyday that she needed to be out and about in daylight.

On a darkened street in Knockturn Alley a figure moves through the shadows with purpose. It nears Borgin and Burke's and slips inside without notice. Mr. Borgin Looks up a bit shocked at his new customer. Dumbledore was standing before him wand drawn. He walked up to the counter and place a picture of an artifact he was looking for in front of Borgin. Borgin nodded eyeing the old man suspiciously but knowing better than to cross Dumbledore. The Le Fey Necklace and Ring were a difficult find and were said to hold parts of Morgana herself.

_The Legend went that upon her defeat both Balthazar Blake and Merlin Emrys bound Morgana Le Fey into piece in different artifacts. One had her spirit, one her magical core of power, the last her knowledge of magic. It is said that the three items combined on the body of a virgin in the throws of her first orgasm after being penetrated, under the full moon of the Winter Solstice, will resurrect Le Fey into that body, destroying the soul that was within._

The thought ran through Mr. Borgin about not selling the items when his mind suddenly became void of thought. Dumbledore grabbed the ring and necklace and left the shop. He had an evil grin on his face as he thought about his resurrecting Le Fey. He would bind her as a slave to himself so that she could not attack him. All he had to find now was her diadem as it was where they stored her knowledge. He had an idea as to whom he was going to use but not sure about if she could be convinced into helping him.

After Leaving Hogwarts Luna had spent every day awake fighting a war within herself and every night hunting in Knockturn Alley. She was losing control of herself more and more each day and feared she may lose herself completely soon if she didn't get some help soon.

Valentine's Day came and as he was wandering through Diagon Alley he noticed a person duck into Knockturn Alley that he had not expected to see. He changed directions and followed the blonde haired girl down into the alley. She stopped when she noticed she was being followed. Looking around she seen Dumbledore standing nearby. She walked over to the old man, "Hello Porf... I mean Mr. Dumbledore. How have you been?"

"Good.", He answered. "What are you doing here Miss Lovegood? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"I can't return there sir. I would be a danger to the students if I did. I wish I could have finished my training but alas that is going to have to be done on my own now. The downfall I guess to having been bitten.", replied Luna airily.

Dumbledore took this as a good opportunity and said, "Well since I am no longer with the school I am free to train you. How would you like to stay with me and learn all I have to teach you."

Luna figuring that even though Dumbledore, according to Harry, was untrustworthy that he may be her only chance to still finish her training as a witch. Though she was unsure whether or not she could trust him. She just hoped she wouldn't end up regretting it later. Her darker side figured she could utilize him to her advantage then dispose of him later Luna accepted and they left for his home since he had 2 and then the goblins sold one. They arrived at the beautiful 2-story home where he keyed her into the wards so that she could pass freely. They entered the house and found Snape clenching his arm. He has been trying to summon me Albus. I don't know how but he has returned. That will make things interesting I dare say.

To say Luna was shocked to see Snape there was an understatement but not completely unexpected as they were always close and she had heard of his escape. Her darker side kept her from leaving as it had now more control than her old self did. Soon there wouldn't be much left of the person she was before.

Voldemort was back at his family home in Little Hangleton with his supporters. He made note as to whom was missing but thought nothing more of it at this time as he would deal with them soon enough. First things first he wanted to regain his strength and power and decided the best place to start was at Azkaban Prison.

The prison Shook with the explosive force of the reductor curses being flung around by the attack. Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort all stormed the prison. The dementors at Azkaban gladly let them go free as they were on his side anyway. The human guards were killed by Voldemort. The walls of the prison were reduced to pebbles. They released all the prisoners who would either swear loyalty to the dark lord or who already were loyal and then killed the rest.

The news paper the next morning covered the Azkaban jailbreak as front page news. It was enough to put people on edge including the Minister of Magic who claimed that the Dementors had turned against them. He also claimed that it was not actually Voldemort but someone under a polyjuice potion to cause fear in everyone that attacked the prison.

Voldemort was furious when he read that and planned to attack Diagon Alley in response. He made it known to the Ministry that they were going to attack Hogsmeade in three days. This was leaked to the Ministry so that aurors would be there to defend.

3 days later as the Aurors patrolled Hogsmeade in preparation for the attack the death eaters struck. Voldemort and the death eaters attacked Diagon Alley while it was left undefended. It was nearing noon when the first screams were heard throughout the alley. Men and women in black robes and white skull like masks began firing off killing curses and reductor curses. The only building not damaged in the attack was Gringotts. Diagon Alley was a near total loss. The men, women and children that were killed totaled 1500. It was a massacre that would definitely leave its mark.

When the Aurors arrived realizing their mistake they found a message floating in the air. The message was in flame like letters. I have now dealt 2 blows to this pitiful excuse for a ministry and its people. Your attempts to hide the fact I am back will be met again and again in the same manner. But be warned when I am done with my unfinished business your next.

Harry read about the massacre and the message in the Daily Prophet the next day. The message was clear to him that he had more to tend to then he first thought. _"Between Snivellus, Dumbolddork, and Moldyshorts I am going to have my hands full. I am sure I ...". _Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Daphne nudging him. "Professor McGonagall just asked for you to come see her in her office when your done eating."

Harry nodded and then left for McGonagall's office. The Gargoyle jumped out of the way when it seen him showing he had been expected. As he neared the top of the stairs voices could be heard from inside. Harry went to knock but the door just opened on its own. "Come in Mr. Potter." said McGonagall. As Harry looked around the room he noticed Sirius was there along with a pink haired woman and a rather large black man with no hair. Once in side the room far enough the door closed and was locked by a man with a grizzled face and a electric blue eye that seemed to swivel on its own.

"Ah harry it is good to see you my boy. How is married life treating you?", Sirius asked as he showed Harry to a chair in front of McGonagall.

"Great Sirius but what is all of this about." asked Harry eyeing each one of them suspiciously.

"We are meeting to discuss the safety of the school with Voldemort back. The safety of every person in the school needs to be addressed. As you are his likely unfinished business we need to ensure all who might be associated to you and used to draw you out are safe. We have been in contact with the Greengrass Head of House. He has assured us that the wards around the place have been strengthened this summer and that they have a port-key setup in case they need to leave quickly.", stated McGonagall as she looked at him.

Harry didn't seem to surprised as he gave them the port-key and paid for the wards to be enhanced after which he obliviated the curse breaker who did them. The port-key was set to go to his home on the Isle in the North Sea. It has so many enchantments and wards on it, that are fed by the magical ley line nexus there, that they would be safe. All who even knew about the place have been dead for over a millenium.

" I have an idea Professor, but it will need to be put into effect only once the reconstruction I am having done is completed, as well as the rune wards and other warding is done on it." Harry stated, "First since I do not know 3 of the people here. Can they all be trusted?"

"Sorry Harry.", Sirius began, "These three are Aurors and really close friends of professor McGonagall's and mine. The pink haired witch is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks (call her Tonks if you value your body parts)." He whispered the last part in Harry's ear. "The bald guy is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the old guy behind us is Alastor Moody." Sirius finished the introductions with a few glares from his wording in his intros.

"Mr. Moody are you related to the new transfiguration teacher?", asked Harry.

"She is my niece." Moody said in a gruff voice.

"Ah, so your the one she refers to as 'Mad-eye'.", Harry said.

He never got a reply to that. He then turned back to Professor McGonagall and said, " If everyone here is willing to take a oath of secrecy I will tell you my plan."

"Is that really necessary Harry?", asked McGonagall

"If we want the secrecy to be maintained and security kept then yes it is.", He answered.

They all agreed and gave an oath of secrecy which was magically binding. Once done Harry began, "I am expecting news any day now of the completion of my rebuild of Camelot." This got everyone's attention. "I was planning on using it as my base of operations for dealing with Dumbolddork, as I am sure he is not happy with what I have done to him over the holidays. He had been using illegal binding and tracking charms on myself, as well as draining money off of my family vault. All of which have now been dealt with. I suspect Snivellus was in on it. I am expecting them to try something soon against me even though old Moldyshorts is back."

"That is why the board finally sacked him. Well it all makes sense now.", said Minerva

"Yes anyway I am thinking that Modlyshorts is bound to try and attack here and I was thinking of making a gateway portal from here to Camelot for use for escape.", Harry said as he pulled out a copy of the blueprints for Camelot as well as the Marauder's Map. "I was thinking of using the Gargoyle 2 doors down from here as the evacuation point. And having it come out into the throne room of the palace. The Ancient wards hiding the place are still in effect and only those with my permission can enter being Merlin's heir. I have commissioned the Dwarves to do the rebuild and rune wards on the site. It should be ready for the portal and other wards to be added within the week. So does it sound like a plan we want to put into effect?", He asked as he finally stopped to give everyone a chance to think it over.

"I believe it would be a great idea but how do we stop them from finding the portal?" Kingsley asked

"We close it once everyone is through. We can reopen it once the battle is over and the threat is no longer.", was Harry's reply

Dumbledore and Snape had begun their training of Luna. They gave her books on obscure magics as well as the standard texts from the school. When they weren't teaching her they would be looking for the diadem which holds all of Morgana's knowledge. He had a couple of ideas as to where to look but the knowledge of the locations had been lost to all but a couple of race. Those race had long since vanished. His only hope now would be to research the legends and see if he could figure it out.

Luna had been enjoying her new learning experience even though she is worried of the motives which fuel her teacher's actions. If it wasn't for her vampiric nature she now has she wouldn't even be here dealing with him. Her trust in Dumbledore was growing stronger (though that could be because of the control potions which have been fed to her mixed in with a mind enhancer.

She moved down the hall towards the library. Luna had decided to research into what she had overheard a couple days back about a Morgana Le Fey and a tiara. She had heard Dumbledore and Snape talking about something to do with the combo.

All she had found in the library was a story of Merlin and Morgana where He and Balthazar Blake Had entrapped Morgana's soul in her tiara like head dress. She starts thinking and soon comes to the conclusion that they are trying to bring back Morgana Le Fey. Deciding she needs to know more she starts researching into it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the mass delay and I apologize since this is another short chapter but between losing the chapter 6 times because of computer issues and Life it has takern me a while . Here is the next chapter. Fair warning I am going to start moving things along quickly story wise after this. Hopefully it will be worth it. So kick back and enjoy. Also Don't forget to review it is what makes it worth writing and for you Flamers I have one thing to say "STUFF IT!" :oD  
><strong>

**An Ancient Power Returns**

**Chapter 11**

As the days of the school year rolled into May plans for Dumbledore and Snape were coming along beautifully. The mind controlling and strengthening potion was working great. Dumbledore figured it was time to try for the tiara.

He strode out of the house and up to where Severus and Luna were dueling. He cleared his throat and looked at Luna. My dear you are going to need to study that book indoors for a while as Severus and I need to go run an errand.

Luna nodded obediently as the potions effects were quite strong having been given to her only an hour ago. Luna went in and Severus looked at Luna and whispered, "I am so going to enjoy that little piece of tail when the time comes." Albus just nodded thinking the same thing. "We need to get that tiara and soon. It is almost the summer solstice and we need to preform the ritual that evening.

They apparated to the area that was indicated by the tracking charm that had been on Harry. Dumbledore had figured out that if the Tiara still existed it would be in either the Vault of Emrys or in the Blake Home or Vault. Non of which he actually had access to. They decided the Blake Home would be the easiest to access low key...boy were they wrong.

Harry was in the potion,s lab working on an extra curricular assignment when he felt a cold chill and heard a ringing in his head. He had the suspicion that his wards on his home had just fallen under attack. Being in a critical point of the potion he could not leave it without explosive consequences.

"Professor I need you to watch this potion for me and add the dragons blood in about 3 minutes to avoid it exploding. My home is under attack and I need to go." The new Potions Professor nodded her head and sent him on his way after he pointed out the brewing instruction he had come up with for this potion.

Harry teleported to the edge of his property and found both his guardians wounded and stunned. Reviving both and healing them he continued into his home. Figuring he knew what the intruder(s) were after he went straight for the secret room which housed Morgana's Tiara. He got the only to find the door blown apart and the tiara gone as well as her scepter and staff. He knew that Dumbledore or Voldemort were the only 2 that had power enough to get through to here. If that is the case then it was only disaster that sat as the future for the wizarding world if they succeeded in reviving Morgana.

Albus and Severus made it back to their headquarters without much incident. Both were sporting nasty wounds that if left for much longer could turn fatal. "Damn Potter for having the Iron Belly and Cerberus guarding his home. This fucking tiara had better be worth the pain.", Severus Grumbled as they both started to heal up the wounds which were gained. Albus thought back to the fight.

{Flash Back}

Albus and Severus reached the Ringo' Bookan, Sandwick where they felt the wards that were part of the property. They started casting bombarda curses at it trying t break through by force. Just as they got through the realized their mistake and apparated to the dining room as they could see into it from their point of view. The Iron Belly and Cerberus both rounded the corner and sniffed realizing someone was here that did not belong they started searching.

Dumbledore and Snape both looked around for the area that might hold the tiara after casting a few spell they quickly found it and blew apart the wall and wards in that area revealing the Tiara. Snape grabbed it and the quickly left hoping to be gone before the brat got there. They had forgot about the 2 guardians as they rushed from the house.

Suddenly Snape was knocked to the ground with 3 heads trying to bite him and claws digging into his groin. Albus blasted the Cerberus just as The Iron Belly came into view. Stunning the dog with a stupefy maxima. He turned to the Iron Belly just in time to get sent flying as the spiked tail crashed into him. The spikes were impaled into his ribs and barely missed the heart but punctured both lungs. He managed to catch the dragon in the eye with a stupefy maxima just as Snape caught it in the chest with a reductor. Each used their emergency portkeys to transport themselves out .

{End Flash Back}

He came back out of his thoughts as his House Elf Zimma handed him a potion for pain and started repairing his lungs while his other House Elf Zippo tended to Severus.

The next 2 weeks passed by and the summer solstice was upon them. Having made sure that there was no way that Luna would disobey them anymore thanks to the potions they had been giving her Dumbledore and Snape prepared the room for the ritual.

Luna Lovegood was about to be no more. As the midnight hour neared they lead Luna into the room and told her to strip and kneel in the center of the bed. Thanks to the potions she did not even think to disobey. Snape and Dumbledore stripped down and crawled up along side her and started chanting. As the clock struck midnight exactly the penetrated her at the exact same time. This caused several things to happen at the same time. The clouds outside gathered and strengthened into a storm with an eerie green and red glow. As the Pumped into her, Luna's Body burst into cool white flames. The Tiara which was on her head glowed bright blue. And a young girl lost her innocence and life at the same time.

Enjoying themselves in ravaging this young supple body Albus and Severus never noticed the change in Luna's demeanor. Her eyes darkened as she felt the penetrations and moving cocks inside her. Morgana (formerly Luna) decided to enjoy herself. This new young body was powerful and with her new power level as hers was transferred in with her soul she would be untouchable.

When Albus and Severus finished fucking Morgana they rolled onto their backs sated. Morgana Having enjoyed her fun decided since they were here she might as well enslave them first and cast an enslavement hex on both males who had just been screwing her and enslaved them and their magic to her. 'The Bitch is back and the world will be mine', was the thought that passed through her mind as she rested for the night.

Harry had a strange vision of Hogsmede Village with a battle going on but the main part that confused him is that he was facing Voldemort as well as Luna, Snape and Dumbledore. The scene is what woke him up with a start. It was six in the morning on the first day of summer.

He stretched and got up to do his morning exercises. As hard as he tried he just could not get the vision out of his head. When Daphne woke up he explained it to her. She was disturbed by the fact that Luna had apparently turned on them but told him that it was just his imagination because of who she was gaining tutoring from.

Accepting the explanation of it they went about their day and moved all their stuff from all of their properties to the newly finished Camelot. They had decided it would be better as the Ring o' Bookan was undergoing several warding issues and upgrades. They had the elves finish moving it all while they went to the bank to complete the deal with the goblins and dwarves. After thanking both parties and having a point of access made from the Gargoyle 2 down from the Headmistress's Office in Hogwarts to the Large fountain in the courtyard of Camelot they left to explore their new home.

Voldemort was shaken by the wards of his home in Little Hangleton as apparently Albus Dumbledore attempted to gain access. He got up and headed over to the window and saw the aged wizard, his spy in Dumbledore's camp and a young blonde girl with a large rack, a tiara on her head and a scepter on her hip and staff in hand. Curious he went out to find out what they wanted. Amazingly it was the girl who spoke.

"I am Morgana Le Fey reborn and I am her with my 2 enslaved idiots to offer you a chance to join me and take the world over enslaving the muggle menaces and removing all possible contention. I want the Heir of Emrys and Blake dead and I understand from reading the mind of these 2 that you have the same pest. What do you say you can even have access to this body for you physical pleasure if you want. All I want is 'Revenge'."

Voldemort not being one to pass up an ally even a temporary one who has enslaved Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Especially when she was beautiful and he could take her body whenever he wanted.

They went back into Riddle Manor and started making their plans. It was a day that if the wizarding world knew the date to would be marked as the beginning of one of the most brutal runs of dark times on record.

2 WEEKS LATER

As the crowds bustle through downtown London Strange events started to occur. First was the News reports and video feeds of the London Bridge being demolished by an unknown force which literally twisted it into a ball. Then there was reports of A dragon demolishing Surrey. Plus Reports of Death eaters and Dementors attacking Holyhead and Scarborough.

Minister of Magic Fudge was sitting at his desk when the reports started streaming through to his office. As he started to read them Amelia Bones knocked and entered his office with a copy of the reports in her hands. She looked at Fudge and said, "We have a problem, Voldemort has attacked and at his side was Albus Dumbledore."

Fudge dropped the paperwork he was holding and gazed at her the shock evident on his face. "You.. You're sure that it is them both. I would never have believed it but considering all we have learned recently I am not too surprised. But to hear that they have joined forces is most shocking. We need to declare a state of emergency and get the aurors and unspeakables together and ready. Also get me Potter I want to talk to him.", Shouted Fudge as he came to his senses.

Amelia nodded and left quickly to get it all going.

Harry Potter was in his new bedroom messing around with his wife when a patronus came through from Amelia Bones Stating that It was an Emergency and he was needed in Fudge's office immediately.

Harry apologized to Daphne then started to get ready. Daphne joined him as she was afraid of what might be happening. The strange vision Harry had was reoccurring each night and it was starting to really worry her.

They arrived at Fudge's office in the Ministry a few minutes later by armed escort as the ministry was under red alert and in War preparation or so he was told by Amelia who escorted them up there.

Minister Fudge Greeted Harry and said, "I believe we have an issue and I know your not going to want to be left out considering what we learned from The Department of Mysteries last week. It was a shock when you revealed the prophecy to us but now I am afraid it is my turn to shock you. Albus has joined forces with Voldemort." Handing the reports to Harry he continued, " I would like to put our past behind us and work together to make sure you have the support you will need. I fear this may be a long drawn process. I have already contacted the ICW about it and hoping to gain support from them if in no other way than to add troops and avoid them spreading past the UK.

Harry looked at Daphne and seen fear and determination in her eyes. Sharing a conversation between each other which was silent Harry finally turned back to Fudge and said "We're in and it is a package deal we go together and work in the same team. This could get messy. Also inform Minerva that we are going to need to put Hogwarts on alert as a safe haven and get the students back there. She will know what to do I have set up a safe haven beyond that which will ensure their safety.

Fudge nodded and contacted the Headmistress.

The Wizarding world was at war and they were sure to be exposed as well as severely hurting by the end if they won.


End file.
